


Potions Passes Past

by wisdomeagle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Coercion, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Invisible Third, history repeats itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She, too, would never shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Passes Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrollgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/gifts).



"You really think no one'll notice yours is the only O.W.L. I don't earn?" Her hands on her hips, the gleam of disdain, make him bite at his lips in still fury. She is like another Mudblood who thought her Potions pass was assured because she was too clever by half. But he owes no debt to Granger, has no compulsion towards her.

"Surely there are others Potions O.W.L.s you are concerned with? Potter's precious ambition requires an 'O' he's no chance of _earning_."

She absorbs that, becomes willing, smiles warily. When he fucks her mouth, she finally goes silent.


End file.
